


Tenth April: The day we moved in together

by nessauepa



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insta posts, M/M, Post-Canon, Short scene, Text Messages, Updates on real time, We basically follow Evak's life, cute stuff, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessauepa/pseuds/nessauepa
Summary: Evak updates at real time to see what's going on in their life a year after they moved in together.Featuring texting, insta posts and a scene.





	1. 2018 April 10, Tuesday 14:05 - Texting

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, we're a bit late in posting this :c


	2. 2018 April 10, Tuesday 19:02 - Scene "Home"

That Isak is in love with Even, it's common knowledge. But what people don't get to know, what perhaps not even Even has the accurate measure, is the depth of Isak's affection for him. This isn't something you can adequately put into words, it's just a feeling of things singing inside him.

And Isak tries, he likes to think he doesn't take Even for granted. Isak wants to believe he shows him how unbelievably in love he is, because he is. But more than with words, with gestures. He likes to think Even recognizes those small things he does, like pressing a kiss to the back of his neck out of nowhere while he's ranting about movies with Mikael. Isak is soft with him, and him only. There is an Isak just for Even.

An Isak that will take Even's temperature with his lips on his sweaty forehead when he gets a cold. An Isak that will hold him through his episodes, every one of them, ignoring Even begging him to leave him. Even didn't understand, he won't, he can't, he's going to stay. Isak tries to convey with his eyes _I love you, I'm going nowhere._

And he does it until Even's hurt eyes eventually turn into fondly blue blinking sleepily at him in the silence of their bed. Their bed. Their life. Their smiles, or just a twitch of Even's lips as they stare at each other, night after night until Even can finally free his smile again. And Isak realized a long time ago, he'll always be there, because there is no alternative, because what Isak feels for Even, well, it isn't something that just...ends.

So it shouldn't surprise Even, really, if that night, Isak is there, waiting for him in front of the door like an excited puppy, before he even finished turning his key. Isak is in love, after all, and he's always been, but tonight, it feels different. They, living together for a year, it represents a lot, things Isak can't put into words.

He doesn't know how to explain to him how he had been lonely, fucking lonely, without any sense of family anymore. Isak can't make him understand how he turned his world magical just by existing. How you even explain this to someone? Isak may never manage to speak it out, but they, being a family of their own, this makes his heart wallow in a warm feeling.

And maybe Even didn't quite get all things crossing Isak's mind, but when Even's lips curve into a smile before surprise even reaches his eyes, Isak feels like Even is seeing his soul.

And it shouldn't surprise any of them at all when Isak shortens their distance and all but dives into these lips. Even tries his best, puckering clumsily under Isak's attack while looking out of the corner of his eye, trying to drop his keys on any furniture while wrapping Isak with the other arm. Isak kisses Even's smile as he gives up and instead drops everything on the floor, then pulling Isak closer until their stomachs are pressed like they're trying to join their bodies.

"Hi," Even's warped lips dance over Isak's ones, tickling him in a smiley kiss.

"Hi," Isak's lips aren't doing a much better job at keeping the amusement away. He's just too happy. So he kisses him and smiles all at the same time.

Isak makes a mental note not to take Even's smile for granted, ever, and then he locks Even's neck like he wants to drag him down. Even wraps both arms around Isak in a bone wrecking hug that squeezes the air out of Isak's lungs. He pushes both of them, glued together, body and lips, towards the wall, until Isak's back crushes against it and Even's body smashes his chest.

And they kiss, with Even's thumb running through Isak's cheek, making waves on the soft skin. Even's touch is firm but gentle and then he reaches the corner of Isak's mouth, driving his lips to a heart-shaped format that he kisses. And in no time they are lost in themselves. As always.

They kiss that soft and delicious way they do until the pressure of Even's body over him softens and Isak's pleasant hums are coming out non stop. They kiss until Isak's stomach curls, until their kiss transitions to sweet and lingering pecks, that transition to Even's huge smile forming on Isak's lips.

"What was that for?" whispers Even, sliding his nose through Isak's face, still keeping the possessive grip on Isak's waist.

Isak shrugs. And Even, he huffs out a fond sigh and then he leans in, wrapping Isak, who buries himself in him. They hug each other with arms crossed tightly on each other's lower back, and Isak loses track of time while they feel each other's heartbeats.

Even is the one to break the silence, eventually, speaking softly into Isak's ear: "Ma shawty."

And when Isak chuckles like an idiot in love, well, he's just that. What doesn't surprise any of them, not anymore. And when Even follows him chuckling too, Isak knows he feels the same. And boy, this is a feeling.

Even is home.


	3. 2018 April 10, Tuesday 20.20 - Isak's insta




	4. 2018 April 10, Tuesday 21:21 - Even's Insta




End file.
